Freaky Phoebe
Freaky Phoebe is the 153rd episode of The WB's Charmed. Summary Plot Leo is cleaning up a mess in the kitchen when Paige walks in complaining about having a new charge. She meets her new charge, Mitchell Haines, a witch with a super speed power, at a sidewalk. She tries to talk to him but he refuses to listen, walking away. Demons attack Piper at P3; a deliveryman is injured, arousing the suspicions of Inspector Sheridan. Imara, a vain sorceress, has plans to take out Zankou's top lieutenants. She is after a lock of a Charmed One's hair. This proves to be the reason for the attack at P3, but Imara now wants to go after Phoebe. Two demons attack Phoebe in an elevator and cut off a lock. Imara casts a spell and switches bodies with Phoebe. Phoebe, now in Imara's body, is locked in a cage. Leo suspects a soul-swapping spell, because the demons had needed a fresh lock of hair. "Phoebe", behaving strangely but not suspected by Leo and Piper, fakes a premonition and points to a page in the Book of Shadows. The page is about an upper-level demon named Daleek. "Phoebe" claims he is posing as a human. She and Piper go to a city councilman, who produces a fireball; "Phoebe" throws a potion and vanquishes him. The two are caught on a security camera, giving more suspicion to Inspector Sheridan. Paige disguises herself and deliberately crashes a rental car, such that a power line is in danger of falling on her. Mitchell saves her and she drops her glamour. Mitchell walks away, angry. Phoebe (in Imara's body) pretends to be Imara, claiming that the sisters reversed the spell. One of the henchmen is skeptical and shimmers to the manor. He sees Imara in Phoebe's body, but she has to cover and calls for Piper; she vanquishes the henchman and then points to the page for Imara. Paige goes to Mitchell again. He confesses why he has stopped using magic: demons had killed his fiancée trying to get to him. He had been late, and thinks he could have saved her. Paige convinces him that this wasn't his fault. The other henchman finally frees Phoebe, but her sisters and Imara show up. "Phoebe" throws a potion and vanquishes "Imara". She then admits to the soul-swap before shimmering away. Mitchell, using his super speed power, gets a lock of Phoebe's hair while Imara is vanquishing a demon posing as a judge. As Imara shimmers in, Piper and Paige complete a potion and then use a spell to return Phoebe to her body. The final scene introduces Inspector Ryan, who tells Sheridan that a judge has disappeared. Evils Imara Benzor Daleek 7x19-051-imara.jpg|Imara - A powerful but incredibly ugly sorceress. Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Charmed719 223.jpg|Daleek - An Infiltrator Demon going by the name of Councilman Wexler. Vanquished by Piper and Imara (disguised as Phoebe) 7x19-benzor.jpg|Benzor - Another Infiltrator Demon going by the name of Judge Thomas Hendricks. Killed by Imara Innocents Mitchell Haines A good male witch and Paige's first official charge, Mitchell had the power of super speed. His fiancée was killed by demons who were actually after him, this led to him feeling guilty and he stopped using his power. He helped to vanquish Imara by stealing another lock of hair while she was vanquishing Benzor after Paige taught him to embrace his powers. Spells To Trade Souls * Casted by Imara. * A lock of hair is required. :Ekat ym luos. :Ekat a demrahc eno. :Edart meht won. ::(take my soul ::take a charmed one ::trade them now) To Vanquish Imara * Casted by Piper and Paige. * A lock of Imara's hair is required. :Lock of hair completes our goal, :to help us reclaim our sister's soul, :Banish this demon, spare no pain, :Bring Phoebe back from the ghostly plane Episode Stills 7x19-imara2.jpg 7x19-piper-phoebe.jpg FreakyPhoebe02.jpg FreakyPhoebe03.jpg FreakyPhoebe05.jpg FreakyPhoebe06.jpg Notes * The title is a reference to the movie "Freaky Friday", in which a mother and her daughter switch bodies for a day. The original title was "Freak Phoebe", but the WB Network made the producers change the title. * This is fourth and last episode with "Phoebe" in the title. * In this episode, Imara and Phoebe switch bodies. This is the second Charmed episode to include a storyline about body swapping, the first being season 4's Enter The Demon. * Mitchell is repeatedly referenced to as Paige's first charge, though he is just her first official charge handed by the Elders since she started working as a Whitelighter. Her biological father Sam was, in fact, her very first charge. Both Sam and Mitchell had given up on his magic due to a tragic event. * The speech Paige gave the future Whitelighter Melissa (Siren Song), who was actually Leo's charge, was almost exactly mirrored by one of her speeches to Mitchell. * Seamus Dever would work again with Alyssa Milano in season two of Castle and with Brian Krause in season three. * Paige mentions going back into the past to save her parents from dying. This is a obvious reference to A Paige From The Past where she did that. * Paige would encounter the name Mitchell again, as the last name of her future husband Henry. * This is the second time that a body swap has transferred powers along with the souls, the first time being Pardon My Past when Phoebe swapped bodies with her past life Pearl Russell. * During the second take of the scene when Piper, Leo and Imara (in Phoebe's body) discuss who could be behind the hair stealing, Imara says "we just ... know each other too well". At this point in the scene, Holly Marie Combs forgot her lines and began babbling, causing Alyssa Milano and Brian Krause, as well as herself to break out in laughter. Everything went smoothly in the third take. * During shootings, Suzanne Krull (Imara), would follow Alyssa Milano on set, mimicking her movements, intonations, etc. so that she could portray a good Phoebe (when she trapped in Imara's body). * During an interview, Suzanne Krull said that she was a bit sad that her role on Charmed only lasted one episode; "I die", Suzanne sighs, "but I die in Charmed". * This episode features a soul swap. However, in Witchness Protection, the Seer Kyra stated that she wouldn't have a soul if made human. It's not clear whether demons have souls or not, with the exception of Cole since he was half-demon. * When Piper freezes the guard, you can see her and Phoebe walking away on the monitor, but as they leave their picture is frozen on the screen. * Wyatt and Chris were not seen in this episode Quotes :Paige: I'm not just anybody, okay? I am a Charmed One. I ran Magic School for a year, and I'm a Whitelighter. Hello, triple-threat. Where are you going to find somebody with that kind of experience? :Mitchell: Good. You can use it to help your next charge. :[[Paige|'Paige']]: Toast? :[[Leo|'Leo']]: Yeah, it helps calm the butterflies. :[[Paige|'Paige']]: You've been a whitelighter for...60 years...and toast is what you got for me? :Mitchell: Don't thank me, thank (indicates Paige) my whitelighter. :Phoebe: 'He's cute. :'Paige and Piper (together): She's back! thumb|300px|right|Freaky Phoebe WB Trailer International Titles *'French:' Le Corps du Délit *'Czech:' Výměna duší *'Spanish (Spain):' La extraña Phoebe *'Spanish (Latin America):' Phoebe la espantosa Category:Episodes Category:Season 7